Brave, Loving, and an Assassin
by TigerKit
Summary: BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY: It's Assassin's Creed. BUT WAIT! DON'T CLICK UNTIL YOU CONTINUE READING THIS! It may be assassin's creed, but it's for my friend as an assassin. He wanted me to write him a love story for him so this is what I did. I'm excited for him to read because I'm making him sound like a bad-ass. Enjoy it, please. And you just got WARNED! Mild Language and blood.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Point of View

**For my friend Patrick. My E key isn't working so if I misspell anything, I don't mean to do it on purpose. It's an accident.**

**Chapter One: Normal Point of View**

He walked through the town. His hood up, his head down. He was just making his way through the crowd, trying to get as close to the tower as possible.

His 'plans' had always worked. If they didn't, he had others.

You might be wondering what his name was now. His name was Patrick, and he was an assassin.

He didn't choose to have this future, this future chose him.

So here he was, making his way to a Borgia Tower. Going to ignite it. Just, acting like a normal man. He took a right, and then continued walking straight ahead to the tower.

He could just see it burst in flames from there. Mentally taking note that there were guards right there, he had to find another way.

If he attacked any guard, unless it was at the top or with the Borgia Captain, he would be spotted and attract other guards.

So he turned to the left to get to the dock. There were guards there too.

"This city" he started to think to himself "has so much gaurds... I need to find another way that doesn't require jumping in the water from the docks or just walking straight into an attack."

He turned the other way, making his way up the hill and to the edge of the small hill. He sprang into the water, no one really looking. He swam across, to the tower.

The wall was the only thing keeping him and that tower apart. It wasn't going to stop him. A task is a task, after all.

He pulled himself onto the top of the wall.

He lunged from the wall onto the Borgia's Tower, ready to ignite when he gets to the top. He climbed fiercely up the tower, getting to the top in no time.

Right at the top, igniting the hay pile, he quickly escaped by jumping into a haystack. He climbed out, and ran away. Right behind him, the tower bursting into flames.

Running through the city, he spotted and an old friend. Long forgotten.

The two of them were best friends, until they had gotten old enough.

Patrick had moved away. He moved away from the city, and his best friend. And his loved ones. Especially Laura. He loved her like he loved his family, but would never admit it.

He shook his head back into reality.

Was it reality? Or was he dreaming? Finding an old friend, it seems like a dream. But it was certainly reality. He continued walking, noticing that she just walked past him as fast as possible.

Did she forget? Did she hate him? He won't know until he gets the answer.

**END OF CHAPTER UNO!**

**Yes, it's pretty short. But I'm so excited for this story and I can't wait for the next chapter! The chapters will be longer once I get used to this story! I CANNOT wait for the next chapter, I swear! I'm hyper, also! X3. Anyways... yeah... Chapter Two: Assassin's Point of View is coming up soon! And by soon I mean as soon as I finished it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Assassin's Point of View

**I COULDN'T WAIT SO I'M MAKING THE NEW CHAPTER NOW X3 Hoorah! Okay anyways... CHAPTER DOS! I DON'T LIKE SPANISH! CHAPTER TWO! No offense to the Spanish... but I can't speak Spanish. I didn't mean to offend you if I did. I have a lot of Spanish friends :D.**

**Chapter Two: Assassin's Point of View**

The strangest thing has happened to me. It's... very strange.

I know over the years, we split apart even more. Even by the seconds.

Does she hate me? Does she not notice me? She was walking fast. She _must_ be ignoring me. I wonder why she's here.

I turned around, and watched her leave. I saw her fist clench. Maybe she did know it was me. What I'm wondering is how?

I pulled my hood down, revealing my brown eyes and dark brown hair to her, maybe she would turn around.

I was wrong. She kept walking, and she seemed that she did notice me.

But I have better things to worry about more than her.

She's just an old friend, who cares about her!

So, I put my hood back up. And continued walking. It seems she forgot about me. I passed people over people, just to get to one person. It may sound ridiculous, but it's what I have to do for money.

What I forgot, was that I had a horse. Of course I would forget.

With one whistle, the black horse had ran to my side kicking some people of the way. I got ontop and then started making my way to whoever this "Santonio" guy is.

I was just told to go meet him near the shops.

It could be worse, though. It could be that no one gave me the information to where he was.

I finally found him, after seemed what like hours of searching. I got off my horse and talked to him.

"So you must be Patrick. It's very nice to meet you." He held his hand out to me. I shook it and said that it was nice to meet him too. I really had no idea who this guy was, but he needed me for something.

"As you may know, my name's Santonio. There's ruins right outside of town, and no one wants to go there. Any travelers say that they keep seeing something and hearing voices anytime they pass there." He started explaining to me that he wanted me to go investigate.

I'm no detective, but it's for money. So I had to accept.

I got back on my horse, and made my way over.

About thirty minutes passed and I found the ruins. It was certainly a ruins, no doubt. Crashed down buildings, broken walls, debris everywhere. Even the fountains were broken.

But, the only thing was that there was a small cave covered by a huge piece of debris. I saw some light coming from it, and I got off my horse.

I walked towards it, moving the huge piece of debris. It was heavy, I have to admit. But it won't stop me from seeing what's behind it. I dusted my hands and then walked in. To make sure that no one knew I was going in, I moved the debris back.

I walked through, it was just a blank hallway filled with torches.

"There's really nothing here." I mumbled towards myself. Until I realized that either the floor was falling, or the ceiling was going up.

It was neither. I was falling. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and fell. Luckily, there was water below me. I landed, and then swam to the surface only to find a gate closing.

But the gate closing wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. I noticed that someone was walking. They looked behind them, and I dove under the water.

They turned back around, and I came back up for air. I slowly climbed out of the water-filled hole. I ran up to the gate.

The bars were far away from eachother, but I couldn't fit through unless I wanted to get stuck.

I could of climb the gate, but it seems too steep. I could fit through the top, so I started to climb the side of the wall. It was pretty hard, but there were missing bricks and bricks that were sticking out.

I leaned over, and put my hand on the bar, putting my foot over the gate. I did the same to my other and then sprang down.

I started walking until I thought I heard someone behind me. I turned around, and saw nothing but the water filled hole and some old pieces of brick on the ground that were left there.

I turned back around. It was just probably something ahead of me. I continued walking, making sure that no one was ahead of me.

No one was ahead of me, I was sure of it. I found myself in a difficult spot. I needed to climb down, but it was too far down. I had to make my way down some other way. I saw another balcony, then a piece of wood I could jump on.

So that's what I did. My balcony, to the other, then to the piece of wood. I saw a pillar, and leaped towards that one. I was on it, just had to watch my step. There was a smaller pillar, so went to that one. I saw another plank, and went to that.

A bit more, and I can get to the bottom.

I went from my plank, to another, to another. Then another pillar. I got stuck on that pillar, so I had to jump to the wall. That's what I had to do, so of course I did that.

I climbed down, and then finally got to the ground. This was very strange. I wondered if this was where an old tribe lived. Anyways, I wandered through the next hallway. I heard someone behind me again. No one there, so I continued wandering.

There was someone there. I got jumped, whoever it was jumped ontop of my back but didn't kill me.

"I remember your face! What are you doing here?!" She sounded familiar.

"What I'm doing here is none of your bussiness!" I yelled back, trying to turn around to see her face. She held my face to the dead ground, all I could do was looking at the wall. I tried to turn my eyes to the corner, and I could see part of her.

She had a green hood attached to a cape, and a brown tunic. She had a belt of daggers too. Her face was covered by the green hood, and all I could see was a couple strands of hair laying to cover her face. She held a small dagger in her hand. I then closed my eyes, just knowing that I could die any second.

To my surprise, I felt wind hit my face and she must've fell off me somehow. I didn't open my eyes because it must've just been a trick. I heard a blade hit a piece of clothing and a small slicing sound.

Whoever jumped me yelped in pain, and I could hear her grunt and run away.

I thought everyone was against me. Who could've saved me? I opened my eyes, but not fast enough. All I could see was the wall, and hear someone running away.

Who was this savior and was he following me? Was it someone from this tribe? Was it just a traveler?

All I could do was move forward and find out for myself. And maybe even find an exit.

**CHAPTER 2 ENDS HERE!**

**Oh Mah Gawd. This is probably the story I worked on the most. There's no humor in it yet, but in Chapter 3 I'm planning on it.**

**Chapter 3: The Savior's Point of View COMING SOON!**

**I might make it now because I can't stop WRITING THIS STORY!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Savior's Point of View

**I seriously cannot stop writing this story -.-. But this is my favorite part where my favorite character comes into this story! I'm not his love interest, NEVER! That's someone who will never find this story! ANYWAYS... Moving on. CHAPTER THREE! Also, don't worry about looks for now.**

**Chapter 3: The Savior's Point of View**

I was at the ruins. A hood covering my face. I usually didn't use hoods, but in this case I had to. I didn't want anyone to suspect what I was, or who I was.

I just needed to do a quick request. I swore I was going to get attacked.

I saw some light beaming behind a piece of debris. The light shined in my eyes, since it was dark. I ran over to the piece of debris, and moved it.

A cave filled with torches.

"That's it? Just a cave with... torches?!" I yelled into the cave.

I used no exaggeration. It was a blank cave with nothing but torches.

I grunted, but a request is a request. I turned around and closed the cave.

I thought the traveler who had requested I check this cave out was crazy. I hear no whispering, and I see nothing.

I wandered down the hallway. Just a regular cave. It was stupid. I was thinking of turning around.

Until I almost fell. I almost fell down onto another level of the cave until I realized what I was doing and backed up. My hood fell though, and landed into a hole of water right below.

"Crap!" I turned around to see if anyone was there. I saw no one and immediatly jumped down to go into the water to retrieve my hood. I didn't care what was on the other side of the hole, I needed my hood before someone saw my face!

I got a good grip on my hood, and pulled it from where it was.

I put my hand on the rim of the hole, and pulled myself up from the water.

My hood was dripping wet, and I'm sure if I layed it down or put it somewhere it would get muddy.

So I put it on anyways. It wasn't that wet, and it was just covering my face. A gate was blocking me from exploring further into the cave.

I walked up to it, and the bars were far away. They were far enough that I could fit through.

I put one leg on the other side, and the slid my upper body through. I moved my other leg through.

I dusted part of the bar's dirt off of me, and thought I heard someone dive into the water behind me.

I looked straight behind me, all around. Into the water, at the torches, at the wall. It was probably nothing.

I turned around and heard something else. I didn't turn around because it would've just been my imagination playing tricks on me again.

Continueing further into the cave, there was obstacles.

They weren't bad at all. I could beat it. I went from my balcony, to a piece of wood to my right. A leap from the plank to a pillar was all that was needed. The pillar wasn't close enough to the ground, though.

I leaped to another pillar, and found some rope. The rope lead to a wood plank but it looked like it would fall once someone touched it.

I went for it anyways. I could tell it was about to break so I went for the wall. I started climbing down and then leaped towards another pillar that was close enough to the ground.

I went off of the pillar and landed smoothly on the ground. I swear I heard something else.

I was getting easily pissed at all these sounds so I turned around again. No one was there.

I usually don't get mad but... I had a problem when I was younger. I don't like to talk about it.

Back to the cave, I was continuing to walk. It was actually very silent. The only sound was the bottom of my shoes on the stone floor.

It was silent and peaceful, which made me calm down.

I was walking, no more obstacles in my way. The only thing was I had to figure out how to get to the balcony. There were three pillars, but the last one wasn't high enough. It led to a thin wood plank, and a hanging flower pot.

If I used the hanging flower pot the right way, I could get to the balcony.

I climbed the three pillars, sprang to the thin wood plank, and hung onto the hanging flower pot. It swung and I let go.

I didn't get ontop of the balcony, but I climbed.

I walked down the remaining hallway.

I heard another sound and turned around. It was nothing.

I heard a familiar voice yell something. To another person.

I didn't want to mess with her from what she became so I started running down the remaining hallway.

Until I heard another voice.

I immediatly turned around and heard someone take out some sort of blade.

I ran to go help. My hood fell off as I got to the balcony.

I didn't care though. It wasn't important.

I didn't care how far down the ground was, I leaped down and landed on a pillar. I got down from that and ran down the other hallway.

I jumped over the male with the white hood and armor, making the green female tumble off of him.

I quickly rolled off of her and she got on her feet before me. I got on my feet after and she looked at her victim.

I looked down at him and she turned her head to me. Before she could get a good look at my face, I took out my fan with knives attached to the edge and hit her shoulder.

She yelped out in pain and then ran away before anything else happened.

I knew she could tell that was just a warning.

I quickly sprinted away as the male opened his eyes. I disappeared right as he could get a small look at me and continued my way to get back to my hood on the balcony.

I got back on the balcony and took my hood, holding onto the sides and continued to run through the hallway to the last room.

Hopefully.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**If you didn't know, this character is supposed to be me. I'm so happy for myself on this chapter. If I misspelled anything, don't hate me please D: It's just that it's 1:41 and stuff... soooo... yeahhhh. And I'm sorry I didn't add humor yet. I'm going to make that one in the 6th chapter supposedly. Just wait. **

**Anyways:**

**Chapter 4: The Attacker's Point of View COMING SOON**

**And the next chapter might be short, and maybe the fifth. But the sixth will be longer than these hopefully. Anyways, hope you enjoyed My character's Point of View!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Attacker's Point of View

**THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST WORKED ON STORY EVERRR!**

**Chapter 4: The Attacker's Point of View**

I saw him before he put the debris back. It was certainly him. I could see his dark brown hair under that hood.

His shadow... it was moving.

Then it was gone. It made a good time for myself to make my way into there.

I snuck into the cave, and closed the debris covering the cave.

I quietly followed behind him.

What an idiot he was. He fell down onto another level of the cave

I quickly, but quietly, snuck up to the rim of the hole in the floor.

There was water, and there he was.

I saw him dive under the water, and come back up only about ten seconds and he came up and got out of the water.

I hung down from the rim, trying not to hit the water as he climbed up the wall.

I heard him jump over the gate, so I fell into the water. I quickly get out and made way behind a pillar.

I wasn't good at holding my breath, and I certainly hated water.

He turned, but didn't notice anything and continued walking down the same hall.

This guy couldn't be an assassin. He seems to... to dumb. I could ambush him right there and then and he wouldn't be able to do anything.

I did the same thing, climb up the wall and over the gate. I followed him silently.

He still didn't spot me. He did his climbing and I did the exact same thing.

I noticed a huge plank fallen as I got to the second balcony.

I didn't worry about it. Must of just been from this place being so old.

But, that plank isn't rotted on the ground. It looks like it found it's way to the ground a couple minutes ago.

There was also proof that no one was there. It must've just been a couple days ago.

A couple more seconds passed, and I was getting tired of following him.

I needed something to do instead of just stalking him.

I always hated this guy, so it was time to strike back. After everything he did to me.

My name may mean sweet and innocent, but I didn't care. I needed _revenge_.

I made sure my hood covered my face, and tilt my head forward a bit. A few strands of hair fell from behind my hood.

I jumped him and yelled "I remember your face! What are you doing here?!" It was easy to tell that he knew who I was. One of his enemies.

Aldonza was my name.

I turned his head so he was looking at the wall.

"What I'm doing is none of your bussiness!" He answered right back. He looked through the corners of his eyes to get a good look at me.

I took out my dagger and put it to the back of his neck. He closed his eyes.

I grinned sadisticly since he gave up so easily.

I thought I had it until I got knocked right off of him. I quickly spun onto my feet and looked down at him.

I turned my head upwards to see who my opponent was, all I could see that it was a girl wearing... brown boots.

That's all I could see because she ran up to me and cut my shoulder. I yelped in pain and held where I got cut.

The weapon. It was... a fan with knives on the edge.

I knew it was familiar! No one knows her name, and she's rarely seen with her face.

I didn't want to get into any trouble at the time, since the male in white could get up anytime.

I quickly turned around and sprinted off. I didn't even look at her face, thinking that she would attack me more.

I'm still not giving up, I'll get him. And if I can't, I'll get someone else to.

I know I will.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**Yep, it's short. I actually kind of hated this one. But, no matter! For I am awesome and I can do whatever I want! And I'm really excited about this story!**

**Chapter 5: The Assassin's Point of View COMING SOON!**

**Yep, just wait. It might be short, but it might not. I'm not sure.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Assassin's Point of View

**This story is so fascinating to me... but it's really late. 2:41 so that's why I might have screw-ups. I'll fix them another day.**

**Chapter 5: The Assassin's Point of View**

I got up, and turned around to see my attacker. She was gone, too. Why did this person help me?

I never helped him.

I turned back around, and ran to go find this person. It wasn't hard to get up on the balcony.

I wanted to stay quiet, so he couldn't see me. I crouched, sneaking as rapid but quiet as possible.

Obviously, the room I was going towards was the last room. My quest was almost finished as I hit the last room. There is probably people living down here.

I started thinking about that, forgetting about my savior.

There was a small room, and a balcony that wasn't too high. Just three pillars up.

Whatever was behind that balcony, was disturbing these ruins. I quietly started going towards the pillar until a body flew off the balcony.

I jumped at this sudden movement, and then looked around, a slash and then another body fell off the side. Blood starting pouring from his neck, every ten seconds.

It created a small puddle.

I looked up at the balcony, another body and then more slashing sounds.

A piece of clothing fell. Not a small piece, but it seems like a huge chunk of a hood or something.

I thought I would go investigate this now, so I climbed up to the second pillar, another body flew out and then a growl as if it came from an animal.

I climbed to the third, but I couldn't see it perfectly.

I climbed on the top, three dead bodies on the ground. There was a fan. With knives on the edge of it. A fan of knives!

The weapon slashed through the last guy's neck. Maybe this was what travelers had saw.

These... things.

The last guy fell to the ground and whoever this guy is, he closed his fan of knives and put it back to the side of his belt.

Wait. He turned around.

It wasn't a _he _ after all. It was a... a _she_!

I got saved by a female? My mouth was hanging wide open as I went to take a glance at her face as she turned around.

She quickly spotted me, and before I could even look at any of her clothing, or her face, she ran away.

"Wait! I won't hurt you! You saved me!" I yelled and held out a hand, then chased after her.

I didn't want my hero to run away right when I see her!

I needed to catch her. I want to know who she is.

It was the last room, after all.

I saw her hair, her hood was down. It was a dark blonde mixed with a light brown.

I know I saw that kind of hair before, too.

It was long. But not long to her back. It was just below her shoulders.

I snapped myself out of my daze of her hair, and saw she disappeared.

There was a flap. A metal one. Clinking back and forth, I knew she went there.

It looks big enough for me, so I slid under it. I saw her foot as she ran off.

I continued chasing her, and turned right like she did. She wasn't there.

She disappeared. Again.

I was hoping that I could get to her. I took one more glance, then went to go back to town to tell Santonio I had finished his quest.

I turned around, looking behind my shoulder and taking one last look. I didn't see her, but I heard her shoes.

I gave up anyways, and then went back to town.

Finding Santonio wasn't hard at all, he was still in the same spot. It didn't take more than

"Ah. You're back. How did it go?" He walked up to me and waited for his answer to be something like "It's all taken care of!" Or "I delt with it." I didn't give him what he wanted.

"There was a girl." I said, standing infront of him and crossing my arms over my own chest.

"You had to get rid of her?" He looked confused, but I didn't mind telling him the story.

"A girl. There were two. I was walking through a hallway and I got jumped." I started with that.

"And then another girl, I swear I saw her before. She... saved me. I know I saw her before but I don't know where. She was wearing a hood mostly, and I only got to see her hood, and her hair. And she had a fan of knives." I tried to tell him as realisticly as possible.

"Haha! Nice one, Patrick! That's a great joke. Now, seriously. Tell me what happened." He obviously didn't believe me.

"I'm being serious! She killed them. The things that were roaming around in the ruins. They were like animals. I tried to chase after her, but she ran away." I started dazing again, just trying to remember.

I shook back into reality.

"Well, Patrick. You seem that you have a guardian. Even though, I don't believe you at all I must add." Santonio chuckled at me and went to pat my shoulder.

I pulled my shoulder away before he could even touch it. "I don't need a gaurdian. I can handle myself." I growled and looked past Santonio.

There that girl was, sneaking across the top of a shop. She didn't even notice me looking at her, but her hood was up. I could tell it was her, even though she also had a cloak on covering her body.

I could just tell it was her. There was the same color hair, through a chunk of hood missing. Santonio turned around to look where I was looking.

Before he could see her, she disappeared. How does she do this? What's going to be her next move? I don't want to find out later, but now.

I ran, but she couldn't notice me. She hadn't turned around. I saw her, the chunk of hair missing and the same cloak. I followed her silently, she continued walking without noticing me.

She fixed her hood every once in awhile.

I turned and saw guards. Even though I may have took out the tower, they were still on me. I had to stop following her and hide.

They looked at her pass, as if they suspected something. But then they went back to talking.

She wasn't an enemy. She was on the same side as me.

I huffed, and then thought it was getting late. The streets had fewer people, and some of the shops were closed. I started to head back home.

Another day was coming, and hopefully I won't have to worry about her until another time.

Home was the best option for now. And like I said, I won't have to worry about her until another time. _Hopefully_.

**CHAPTER 5 ENDS HEREEEE**

**WOOT! FINISHED 5TH CHAPTER! AND IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING :D**

**Okay, I don't know how good this is. I honestly like this, but I think there are some bad parts.**

**Chapter 6: The Thief's Point of View COMING SOON**

**ENJOY THIS STORY! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Thief's Point of View

**A thief. A. Thief. I think it's how you spell it. Thief. Yep, I was right. I just used facebook. Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 6: The Thief's Point of View.**

My eye's scanned around the crowd. I could tell that there were valuables in a man's pouch.

I smirked, just acting casual. Walking up to the side of the man and taking the pouch. He was stupid, he didn't even notice.

I also found a woman. Hm, she was dressed oddly. But my eye's spotted a man. He was dressed even more weird. I couldn't help but to just take what was in his pouch, so I did the same thing.

Oh, what a big mistake I've gotten myself into.

He had found out faster than anyone who had ever found out I've been stealing their belongings.

He chased after me.

How stupid of me this time. The one thing I noticed was that I saw him before.

On a wanted poster.

Maybe if I take him to the Borgia Captain, then I'll get money.

Just handing him in would be fine.

I was lost in thought, I started to slow down.

Crap. I couldn't escape now. He had tackled me to the ground, and got his things back.

I knew I should've looked at his face before I could... steal any of his things. He got his pouch back. I needed this money!

Oh wait, I didn't.

Stealing things was my life, but someone had told me about this guy.

Get him at all costs.

He got back up, so I did too and I tackled him.

Oh, how stupid of me. Maybe I should've grabbed a weapon first.

He took out a hidden blade, and put it up to my neck. Crowds of people ran away. We switched positions, and now I was on the bottom.

Mistakes were made, but that wasn't stopping me.

"Get him, at all costs. He isn't good around others." The exact words from the girl who had told me to get him.

"Are you _attacking me_ for any particular reason?" He asked. I could see his brown eyes from under his hood.

I just stuttered out a reply. He was about to kill me, but I was saved!

I praise whoever this hero is.

It was the girl who was dressed strangely. I don't know her, why is she saving me?

It was a battle just waiting to begin. I quickly got up with my chance, and ran away.

I'll get his money. Or, better yet. I'll get him, and return him to this girl. Maybe _she'll_ give me _his money_ instead of me having to steal it.

**CHAPTER SIX ENDS HERE!**

**Anytime I might say CHAPTER (NUMBER) ENDS HERE!**

**I think of CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!**

**Hetalia reference. Don't like it? GET THE FAWK OUT! Yes, I spell f*ck as Fawk.**

**Problem? I THINK NOT!**

**Chapter 7: The Assassin's Point of View COMING SOON**

**Sorry this was short, also. It's a freakin' minor character. What're you expecting?**


End file.
